Athletes may register for athletic events online via a website. Results of these athletic events may be published to a website accessible to the athletes after competing in the athletic events. Some website operators generate advertisement revenue from their user traffic by selling advertisement space on their websites to third-party advertisers. Advertisements delivered to these websites may be targeted to select users by an online advertisement network based on the users' prior web browsing activity.